


the sunday morning drabbles

by agoldenthrone



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4890274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoldenthrone/pseuds/agoldenthrone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3am thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the sunday morning drabbles

For as much as she longed for bed shaking, body breaking sex, her heart craved sweet smiles and honest laughter and twinkling blue eyes just as much. Nights curled on the couch, his hand wrapped around hers and her other wrapped around a bottle of cider, giggling at whatever stupid movie they'd decided on. She ached for lazy mornings, slow and deliciously sweet as they moved as one, bleary eyed and still wrapped in sleep's clutches. She wanted easy like a Sunday morning.

**Author's Note:**

> This is genuinely my 3am thoughts about my own life typed onto my phone when I'm half asleep and don't remember writing them in the morning. Reading back when I was properly awake I noticed a lot of personality similarities to Arya and Gendry. For future thoughts/drabbles (and those already written) I'll be editing them to be more suitable for the pairing.


End file.
